


Sugar, Spice, and Why is Everything so Expensive?!

by fyoreppi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There Might Be Some OOC Moments, there will be pairings later in the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyoreppi/pseuds/fyoreppi
Summary: After a string of unfortunate events, Gyroaxia falls into poverty. It doesn’t help that Nayuta went missing! How will Gyroaxia lives their new life?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sugar, Spice, and Why is Everything so Expensive?!

After a string of unfortunate events, Gyroaxia falls into poverty...

It all started when Ryo, out of the blue, said "Gyroaxia's space energy is depleting..." to which the others just brushed it off, thinking it was just Ryo being Ryo.

Then the first unfortunate event happened.

Nayuta went missing. One day he didn't come to the practice, which was totally weird considering how Nayuta always come first to the practice before anyone else. The others thought Nayuta was sick and holed himself up in his room, thus explaining why no one saw Nayuta at all even in the sharehouse. But then Reon had checked to Nayuta's room, which was not locked, only to found out that the room was empty. No trace of Nayuta at all. Even the bed looked untouched like Nayuta hadn't sleep in his room last night.

"Nayuta is gone." Reon told the others flatly.

Kenta looked like he was about to pass out from the news, but he quickly composed himself. "Perhaps Nayuta wants to take a break from practice and is currently relaxing somewhere out there." Everyone knew that Kenta only said that to convince himself.

"Highly unlikely but if that's what you want to think then okay." Miyuki for once decided to go along with Kenta. Though what were the chance that Nayuta, their hard working vocalist who know no rest, wanted to skip practice just for _relaxing_. If it was Miyuki then it might be possible.

Ryo gave no comment at all and just silently watched them making up theories about Nayuta whereabouts.

***

Nayuta didn't come back to their sharehouse even after a week. Kenta was about to lost it, he was ready to report this to the police but was stopped by Miyuki, saying that it was better if they didn't make commotion out of this, and that Nayuta definitely would come back soon. They ended up arguing like usual, though this time it involved pot and pan and other kitchen utensils.

Reon had tried calling and texting Nayuta for hundredth times already, but still no answer from the said guy. Reon gave up eventually. Though worried, he quite enjoy his peaceful time after all. So Reon just watched The MiyuKen arguments while sipping his cheese tea. Ryo was lounging beside him, doing something on his phone.

"Oh!" Ryo suddenly exclaimed, making the others turned to him, even Miyuki and Kenta stopped their fight for a second. "My favorite game has new event~" Oh, so it wasn't a news about Nayuta. With too much free time on their hands, Ryo had taken a liking for a certain mobage lately. He also tried playing some other games just to keep himself entertained. Since apparently it wasn't an important news, Miyuki and Kenta resumed their fight, and Reon resumed watching them. "Oh!" Ryo exclaimed again, the others, once again, turned to him. "I got 3 copies of the limited SSR from my first pull, I can full bloom it~"

Miyuki sighed, lowering the pan he was about to throw to Kenta. "Seriously, Ryochin.. don't get our hopes up.." Kenta also put down the knife he was holding. "Wait- are you going to stab me with that?!" Miyuki looked at Kenta in horror.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Kenta replied calmly.

"You're crazy!"

"Anyway Ryo," Kenta looked at Ryo, "if it's not related to Nayuta then don't bother telling us about it."

"Eh~ but I was talking to myself.." Ryo looked sad. Reon felt bad for him, it wasn't like Ryo told them specifically that he wanted to look up about Nayuta in the first place. The guy was just having fun by himself.

"Ryo-san, can you tell me about the game you're playing? I'm curious." Reon asked him, genuinely interested on trying the game. They didn't have anything to do after all. Ever since Nayuta was gone, Gyroaxia hadn't had any practice.

"Sure!" Ryo perked up, scooting closer to Reon. Well at least that seemed to cheer him up.

"We will continue this fight another time." Kenta told Miyuki, he then sauntered to his room, probably trying to find some information about Nayuta.

"I'd prefer not to continue at all!" Miyuki yelled.

It was later in the middle of the night when an anonymous later mysteriously appeared on their doorstep. Miyuki, who was still awake doing his report and was on his way to the kitchen, saw an envelope peeking under their front door. He picked it up, trying to find the sender's name on it but to no avail. No name whatsoever written on the envelope. He hesitated for a second before finally decided to open it.

_To whoever picked up this letter, I just want to inform you that I'm fine. Don't look for me. Ever._

_Seriously that's irritating._

_Especially Satozuka._

_Tell Akebono that he's free to do whatever shit he wants to do. He can play game 24/7 and I wouldn't give a damn._

_Misono can go to hell like usual._

_By reading this you promised not to tell a single soul about this letter. See u when I see u_ _☆_

_P.S.: You're free to burn this letter, Sakaigawa._

Miyuki stared at the letter in disbelief. What..? How..? Was this from Nayuta? How did Nayuta know that the one who picked up his letter would be him? And how the hell did he know that Ryo has been playing those games on his phone ever since Nayuta gone? And what the hell with that ☆? Gross.

"But.. What about Gyroaxia..?" he asked no one in particular. Suddenly, another letter slipped in. Miyuki picked it up again.

_Gyroaxia can wait._

"YOU'RE THERE AREN'T YOU?!" Miyuki quickly opened the door, finding Nayuta crouched in front of it. "See u when I see u ☆"

"Fuck." Nayuta said.

"Get back here you little punk!" Miyuki grabbed Nayuta's arm, trying to drag him into the sharehouse.

Nayuta slapped Miyuki's hand, "Fuck off! I won't go back! At least not now."

"You want to abandon this band you love so much?!"

"I'm not abandoning anything! It's just I have something more important to do right now!"

"Oh? And what is this thing that's so important for you to leave us so suddenly huh?" Miyuki huffed.

"I.. can't tell you about it."

Miyuki raised his eyebrow. This was the first time he saw Nayuta looking so... unsure. For the lack of words. Seriously, this was in the middle of night dammit. Perhaps this was actually a dream. Yes, that's must be it. Miyuki must have fallen asleep while doing his report and he dreamed about Nayuta. "Wow, so much for a nice dream."

_Slap!_

Nayuta slapped him on the cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Miyuki yelled, rubbing his cheek. That was hurt for real!

"You're not dreaming."

"Normally you'd just lightly pinch someone instead of slapping them HARD on the cheek!"

Nayuta pinched his hand.

"STOP IT!"

"You asked for it."

Miyuki just glared at Nayuta. _This walking nightmare!_

"Anyway I'm leaving for now. Do your fucking best to stay alive." Nayuta turned on his heel, ready to leave again.

Miyuki stopped him, "Wait, at least tell me the reason why you're leaving!"

Nayuta stared at Miyuki silently. Miyuki stared back. They were having a staring contest for a moment.

After a while, Miyuki averted his gaze, his face strangely feel hot, "D-dude, stop it, you're making me embarrassed here.."

"Gross."

Miyuki tried his damn best not to punched him.

"Bye." with that Nayuta disappeared into the night.

Miyuki blinked. And blinked once again. Still processing what just happened. In the end he shrugged it off and went back inside to catch some needed sleep. He was just finished locking the door before someone knocked on it. He sighed in frustration. Who the hell is it this time? He opened the door. Nayuta was standing there.

"Don't tell anyone about our meeting."

Miyuki stared at him wordlessly before slamming the door shut. He needed to sleep.

***

"Miyuki-san, did you bring a stranger home again?" Reon had asked him while they were having their breakfast. "I'm pretty sure I heard you talking with someone last night."

Miyuki choked on his milk, "W-what makes you say that?! And don't talk as if it's something I normally do!"

"Oh you don't? I'm pretty sure that's what you always do though.." Reon munched on his bread.

"Miyuki, how dare you doing something like that in our sharehouse." Kenta said menacingly. The knife he used to slice some apples made him look even scarier.

"I never do anything like that!!" Miyuki wanted to cry, mainly because Kenta kept looking at him with a death glare. "I was just-" Miyuki managed to stop himself before spilling everything about his meeting with Nayuta last night.

"Was just..?" Reon raised his eyebrow, curious.

"I-I was just... talking on the phone. Yeah! My parent called me last night!" Miyuki laughed nervously.

"In the middle of night?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? They can even call me at 3 in the morning and I'll still answer it!"

"Miyuki-kun sus~"

"Yeah."

"Very convincing."

Miyuki resumed eating his meal grudgingly. "Whatever, if you won't believe me then that's okay." In the end he didn't finish his breakfast, partly because the food tasted funny, Reon must be the one on cooking duty this morning, and partly because he already lost his appetite, he felt guilty for lying to his bandmates.

***

The second unfortunate event happened not long after the first one.

It was a hard to swallow pill called reality. Without Nayuta Gyroaxia could barely do anything. Sure they each got their own skill, but without their vocalist Gyroaxia could never perform the same. After a couple of lives they decided not to do any performances until Nayuta got back.

"The audiences don't look as happy as usual~ I feel bad." Ryo had mentioned it one day. They were all gathering in the living room, discussing about what to do next.

"Yeah..." Reon hated to admit it, but he agreed with Ryo on that. "That damn Nayuta just has to abandon us so suddenly huh? And here I thought he's the one who's most passionate about music.."

"He still is. I believe that." Kenta said. "Perhaps he has a more important business other than singing right now."

"He can at least tell us about it! Not just suddenly disappear without telling us like this! We don't have a damn clue about his whereabouts and we can't even do any performances now!" Reon slammed his hand on the table, feeling frustrated. Kenta glared at him. "Sorry.."

"If you're so desperate for it then you can do a solo performance you know. You can even do ad lib to your heart content and no one will scold you for it."

Reon shook his head, not even considered Kenta's suggestion for a second. "Nah, that won't be fun."

Miyuki didn't say anything, idly flipping through the page of some random fashion magazine. He was debating with himself whether to tell the others about Nayuta or not. Nayuta had told him to keep quiet after all.

"Miyuki, you've been awfully quiet since before." Kenta had called out to him. "Are you hiding something?"

Miyuki sighed, "If I open my mouth to say something, you'll protest me. Now that I keep my mouth shut, you still protest me? And now you're even accusing me of hiding something. What exactly do you want, Kenta?" while Kenta did have a point, it still irritated Miyuki to no end.

"Well, you've been acting suspicious lately."

"Whatever." Miyuki put the magazine back on the table and got up, walking back to his room. He couldn't stand staying there anymore, he felt guilty.

"Kenta-san, I think you're too harsh on Miyuki-san.." Reon said, genuinely worried about Miyuki.

Kenta just fixed his glasses without uttering a single word.

***

The third unfortunate event came.

Reon was hungry and wanted to eat some snack before the actual dinner. So he went to check the fridge, only to found it empty. "What the...?" Reon was so sure last time he checked the fridge there was still some sweets he got from Wataru. And not only his snack was gone, there wasn't even a single ingredient left in the fridge. Reon checked their schedule, it was Ryo's turn to do the grocery this week, did he forget about it?

At that moment Ryo walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Reon~ what are you doing here? It's not your turn to cook today right?" Ryo asked him.

Reon didn't answer Ryo's question, "Ryo-san, did you forget to do grocery for this week? We have nothing in our fridge!" He showed the empty fridge to Ryo.

Ryo didn't look surprised. "Hmm.. I didn't forget. I just don't have money to buy anything."

"But we use Gyroaxia's money for groceries right?"

"That's the thing."

"What..?"

"KenKen hasn't given me any money."

"Hmm, that's unusual.." Reon could actually imagine some of the reasons, but he didn't want to think too much about it. There was no way Gyroaxia ran out of money.

Right?

That night Reon asked Kenta about it.

"Here's this month's share." Kenta slides some cash on the table.

Everyone stared at it silently.

"This isn't funny." Miyuki broke the silence. "This is for this month?? We can barely buy anything with this!"

"Then why don't _you_ give your share of your own money for us? This is actually my money from my part-time job!" Kenta raised his voice, he's starting to lose his composure. He was getting tired with all that happened in Gyroaxia right now. Because they couldn't get any income from their performance, Kenta had to add more part-time job to get more money for their living. Which was not exactly cheap considering their lifestyle. Not to mention they had to spend extra money for Nyankotaro.

"Wh-what?" Miyuki was surprised, he didn't think that Kenta would go as far as using his own money for them. Miyuki then took out his wallet and took out some of his money too, putting it on the table. "Fine. Here's my share." He felt a sense of responsibility as one of the older members in Gyroaxia. Well, that... and he also felt bad for Kenta. Not that he would admit it out loud though. "...with this I think it'd be enough for a month. Just don't buy anything unnecessary." He looked at Ryo and Reon.

"I-I never buy anything unnecessary though! It's always Ryo-san who'd buy tons of candies!" Reon accused Ryo.

"Ehhh, you hurt me Reon," Ryo pouted, "candy isn't unnecessary."

"This time I have to agree with Miyuki. Use this money wisely. We're not exactly in a luxurious state as before."

"You also need to stop spoiling Nyankotaro with expensive stuff, Kenta." Miyuki reminded him.

"...I'll try." Kenta nodded. Miyuki was right though. Kenta always made sure Nyankotaro got the best treatment, and that was expensive as heck. "You can do the grocery now Ryo. Reon you go with him."

"Eh? Me too? It's not even my turn to-"

"To make sure Ryo won't buy anything unnecessary."

"...fine."

"Can we buy some snacks though?" Ryo asked.

Miyuki and Kenta just sighed.

"Just don't buy too much...."

***

They started their frugal lifestyle. It was hard at the beginning, but they were starting to get used to it.

"Whose turn to bath Nyankotaro this time?" Kenta asked.

"It's my turn~" Ryo raised his hand, he was actually feeling a bit excited to bath the cat. He always wanted to try it.

"Miyuki, you help Ryo." Kenta ordered.

"Don't just decide everything by yourself. I need to do my share of group assignment today."

"Well, you can help him after you're done with your assignment then."

Miyuki sighed in annoyance. "I need to go to my part-time job. Do it yourself." Miyuki went back to his room.

"I'll help Ryo-san, I'm free today." Reon volunteered.

"Are you sure, Reon? You and Nyanko aren't exactly a buddy buddy no? I can do this myself~" Ryo asked him, he appreciate the help but he didn't want Reon to come out full of wounds after bathing Nyankotaro.

"It's okay, Ryo-san. I'll make her like me even if it kills me."

"Please don't die." Ryo looked genuinely worried.

In the end Reon did come out full of scratches.

***

"What's for dinner?" Miyuki just got back from his part-time job and was currently walking to kitchen. He found Kenta stirring something in the pot.

"Curry." Kenta replied shortly.

"Ehh again?"

"You have no right to complain."

"Fine, fine. At least put something other than potatoes in there, it’s so plain!"

“We don’t have any other ingredients other than potatoes..”

Miyuki just hummed, he took out a water bottle from the fridge, drinking it all in one go. He sighed in content. All this work made him thirsty. He walked back to Kenta's side. "Hey, lemme taste it." he pointed to the curry.

Kenta scooped some of it, offering it to Miyuki. Miyuki tasted it. "How is it?"

"Mhm, yucky as usual but still better than Reon or Ryochin's I guess." Miyuki licked his lips. "Understandable though, you probably only know how to 'cook' coffee right?" Miyuki laughed mockingly.

Kenta smacked his head. "You're one to talk."

"Ow!" Miyuki rubbed his head. "at least I actually know how to cook!"

"I _do_ know how to cook." Kenta huffed.

"Sure, sure, you're the best chef on this earth~"

"Miyuki." Kenta gritted his teeth, annoyed by Miyuki’s constant teasing.

"Hm?"

"No dinner for you tonight."

"Eh?!?!"

***

Miyuki entered the sharehouse, he just got back from his job. "It's payday~” He announced happily. “Here, I brought pizza for all of you, think of it as your reward for working hard!" Miyuki placed the pizza on the table. Ryo and Reon immediately went to open the box.

"Waaah~ it's feels like a decade ago since we last had a pizza~"

Miyuki laughed, "You're exaggerating, Ryochin." but Ryo was right though, ever since Gyroaxia was in the red, they hadn't had something aside from their main meals.

"Thank you very much, Miyuki-san!" Reon beamed. "But, are you sure you're okay with spending your money for us like this?" he suddenly looked guilty.

Miyuki ruffled Reon's hair, which earned him a muffled yelp from said guy, "It's okay, Reon-kun. Don't think too much about it." Miyuki actually wanted to go with his favorite, jingisukan, but seeing how everyone held back from consuming their favorite food made him think twice about it.

Reon and Ryo immediately grabbed a slice for themselves. To think that there would be a day where they would be happy over some pizza, that thought certainly never crossed Miyuki's mind before.

Kenta approached him, "You don't need to this. This is counted as unnecessary spending, right?"

"It's okay, this is actually come from my savings." Miyuki assured him.

"Hmph, to think that you actually know how to live properly." Kenta left him to grab a slice for himself, quietly munching on it.

Miyuki smiled wryly, "You're welcome."

***

They thought things couldn't get even worse. How they were very wrong about it. The fourth unfortunate event came. And this was the real turning point in their life.

They got kicked out of their sharehouse because they couldn't pay the rent.

They were currently gathering in the empty living room, things already packed up into the boxes.

"....Now what?" Miyuki asked no one in particular. He knew that everyone also couldn't answer his question, but he still asked anyway.

Kenta burried his face in his hands, for the first time ever since Gyroaxia was formed, looking like he was so done with life.

Ryo was just lying on the floor, stared blankly at the ceiling. "I wish I could go back to my home planet right now." Even his voice was lacking the usual cheerful lilt.

Reon stood up abruptly, surprising everyone. "That's it!" he took his bag from the floor, "I'm going back to my home! I can't live like this anymore!" he was about to walk to the front door before Miyuki stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait- you can't do that Reon! We're in this together!"

"In this together?!" Reon raised his voice, "Why don't you tell that to our vocalist who suddenly decide to abandon us!?"

"He is not abandoning us!!" Everyone was suddenly looking at Miyuki. "He... is not abandoning us, at least please believe that." Miyuki wasn't so sure himself, but he at least wanted to believe Nayuta's word. Because despite his irritating personality, Nayuta never lied.

"You do know something after all." Miyuki neither admitted nor denied Kenta's statement. "If you're very adamant on keeping silent about Nayuta that's fine by me. But I want you to tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Is Nayuta alright?"

Miyuki was a bit surprised by Kenta's question. Was he worried because Nayuta was Gyroaxia vocalist or was he worried about Nayuta as a person? Miyuki answered nonetheless, "He is."

That seemed to assured him. Kenta nodded once. "Alright, we'll stick together until Nayuta get back."

"W-what?! Why should we stay together when we practically don't have any place to live?!" Reon complained. "Isn't it better for us to go back to our home until Nayuta get back?"

"No, we'll still live together. I'll look up for a cheap place to rent." Kenta opened his laptop, quickly searching for a place that was cheap and decent enough for 4 people to live together. "Found it." Kenta smirked. Oh, he had to admit that this was going to be interesting.

"That was fast!!" Reon yelled.

Kenta showed everyone the place he found.

"Heee~ this'll be our new home?" Ryo's face was neutral, he probably didn't care enough about it, as long as they had a roof over their head that was what matter to him anyway.

Miyuki didn't like Kenta's choice of their new home. At all. But it was the most realistic enough considering they didn't have many options in the first place. In the end he just resigned to their fate. "Fine.." He made a mental note to work extra hard just to get Gyroaxia back like before.

Reon didn't even bother to hide his distaste. "What the hell?! We gonna live in this fucking dumpster?!" he pointed to the screen. "I'm going back to ma home!" He got up, but immediately pulled down again by Kenta. He held Reon in a surprisingly firm grip. "Owowow! Kenta-san, please- my arm- huuurrttt! F-fine! I'll stay with everyone! Just please let go of my armm!" he cried.

Kenta finally released his grip. "Good."

Miyuki watched the scene in horror. _This sadistic person..!_

Reon rubbed his sore arm, wincing slightly. "Now, what's our plan?"

"I've contacted the landlord, we'll move in this afternoon."

Everyone gasped, "What?!" that was too sudden!

Kenta smirked, fixing his glasses, there was a mysterious glint in his eyes. "From now on we'll begin the survival game. Welcome to the jungle."

Thus begin the new life of Gyroaxia.


End file.
